花 束
by MioA-15
Summary: Ha vuelto, luego de tanto tiempo apartadas. Luego de que has dado tu vida por ella. Sin embargo sientes que todo eso es un mal sueño, una pesadilla. Y que esto es la realidad. Una voz que oyes constantemente lo corrobora y decides aferrarte a ello, aún cuando sabes que quizás todo sea una mentira [KyoSaya/Drabble]


**Este es un pequeño drabble que hice hace tiempo.**

 **¡Disfruten!**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: Me hubiera encantado que esto pasara entre ambas en su reencuentro, pero no lo creo factible. SHAFT le agregaría más dolor, porque pain is beautiful**

* * *

 **花 束**

-¡Estoy de vuelta!

La primera vez que apareciste, casi mágicamente, sentí que el corazón se escapaba por la boca. Quedé momentáneamente sin aire, tratando de no demostrar lo conmovida que estaba, sabía que eso sería una muestra de debilidad y yo no era así.

No frente a ti.

En algún rincón de la mente, sabía que esto era lo más parecido a un sueño bonito y feliz. Estabas aquí, a pesar de presentir que te había perdido y no había podido recuperarte. Esta vez, tan sólo pude observar cómo tu vida se escurría bajo los Hilos del Destino.

Suspiré, sonreí, despeiné tus cabellos y la risa poco a poco escapó de mis labios.

-Bienvenida, Sayaka. -Musité, un tanto ensimismada.

-¡Ow! ¿No le darás un abrazo a la gran Sayaka-chan que tanto te extrañó? -Extendiste tus manos y sentí como el calor trepaba mi piel, cociéndola a fuego lento.

Te abracé.

Cerré los ojos.

No quise escuchar los latidos descontrolados pero aferré la espalda que es unos centímetros más ancha que la mía.

Creí quizás escuchar un sollozo, pero creo que fue sólo mi imaginación.

El día pasó volando. Salimos a caminar, paseamos. El sol parecía sonreír alegremente, mientras grababa tu risa en mi cerebro, para reproducirla cuando algo malo sucediera.

Yo sé que nada es gratis y que alguna vez, esta dicha se terminaría. Lo había aceptado, y estaba al tanto de que lloraría, pero que sería imperioso seguir adelante, con la frente en alto. Sin Pesadillas. Sin peleas... Sólo nosotras pasando un buen tiempo juntas.

Esa noche, luego de haber reído, comido y bromeado hasta reventar, nos quedamos mirando al cielo, en el verdoso prado. Era la oda a la perfección. Me refiero al cielo, claro.

No dijimos muchas palabras, simplemente disfrutábamos la compañía hasta que fuera hora de volver a Kasamino.

-Oye. -Noté que su rostro se volteó a observarme, con una sonrisa tímida. - ¿No tienes mucho viaje hasta tu ciudad? Viajas para acompañar a Mami con las Pesadillas, ¿No?

-Sí, pero no te preocupes, no es tan mal...

-Ven a vivir conmigo. Te ahorras en estancia, no tendrás que salir a 'buscar' comida y estarás cerca, ya que en tu ciudad todo está tranquilo. ¡Será divertido!

 _'¡¿Por qué demonios tienes que ponerte roja, Kyoko imbécil?!'_

-Yo...

-No digas más. ¡Vamos a casa! -Se levantó e impetuosamente me arrastró con ella, sonriendo traviesa.

Corrimos hasta la ciudad, entre risas, mientras la dicha se esparcía por mi cuerpo y lo revitalizaba como una onda expansiva de felicidad pura.

Prometió que mañana iríamos a mi ciudad a recoger algunas pertenencias y luego haríamos una fiesta con Mami y Madoka de la mudanza definitiva. Habría pasteles, té, charlas y risas. Casi pude saborear en mi paladar el dulce gusto del chocolate y el té rojo. Estaba tan entusiasmada que respondí efusiva en un abrazo, tomándola sorprendida.

Me prestó una blusa suya y unos pantalones para que durmiera, ya que me negaba llevar un pijama de flores y lunares. Finalmente, cuando estaba por ir al sillón, sentí que su mano me arrastró hasta la cama de ella. Caí en el colchón, un poco absorta, mirándola incrédulamente.

-El sillón está duro y hay espacio de sobra para ambas. ¿No crees?

-Uhmmmm. -No pude decir más, sólo me acosté, pensando en cómo un día podía cambiar mi vida.

Pero... Sólo era un bonito sueño que deseaba que fuera real.

 _'Te llamas Sakura Kyoko. Irás al Instituto Mittakihara. Vives con Miki Sayaka. Eres feliz.'_

Una voz en el inconsciente decía esta frase, casi incansable, como queriendo lavar el cerebro. Quise creerle.

Noté su respiración despeinar mis cabellos y la miré.

-¿Cómoda?

El rojo invadió las mejillas y agradecí a la oscuridad.

-Te dije que no hacía falta... -Escuché una risita.

-Shhh. ¿Tienes sueño?

La verdad es que se cerraban los ojos solos, pero quería seguir despierta. Tenía miedo de que al día siguiente, los abriera y se hubiera esfumado. O que sólo formara parte de...

-Un poco.

La sentí acercarse a mi cuerpo y di un pequeño salto, sorprendida.

-Mañana será un día genial. Quizás hasta no haya Pesadillas.

Me abrazó.

Instintivamente, creo, rodeé su cara con mis brazos, acercándola más, el corazón se escapaba del pecho, pero nuestros cuerpos pegados demostraron era mutuo. Sentí sus dedos jugar con la ropa, ensimismada.

-Estoy segura que será genial... ¡Mami cocina rico!

Escuché su risa queda y acaricié unas hebras de su cabello.

-¿Siempre piensas en la comida?

-¡Es lo más importante para una chica en etapa de crecimiento! -Argumenté dándole un golpe, juguetona.

-Glotona. -Rió en voz baja.

-Quejosa.

Quedamos en silencio unos segundos. Esta vez, logró sorprenderme que empezara ella la conversación.

-Oye...

-¿Mmmh?-Sentí que movió su cabeza, negativamente. Quizás descartó una idea.

-¿Estás cómoda?

-Sí. ¿Tú?

-Muy... Geez, es tarde...

-Claro. -Sentí su respiración acompasarse y eso me trajo más paz.-¿Sayaka?

-¿Mmmh...? -La voz de ella parecía un poco agotada de cansancio, así que quise decirlo antes de arrepentirme.

-¿Eres feliz? -Fruncí el entrecejo, quise golpearme pero estaba agotada.

-Muy feliz. -Murmuró, perdida en su mundo de sueños. La noté relajada. Protectora, la apretujé más contra mi cuerpo, mientras ella se dejaba comandar, mansamente. Suspiré y miré a la ventana enorme que daba a las luces de la ciudad y el cielo nocturno.

Los ojos empezaron a escocer, por lo cual, los cerré.

\- ¿Mañana podré quedarme aquí? ¿Verdad?

-Sí...

-¿Te quedarás conmigo? -Susurré tímidamente.

-Sí...

-¿...Para siempre? -En algún momento, la voz se quebró y ya no pude evitar que las lágrimas cayeran por mi rostro.

Sonreí triste. Esto no era verdad.

Era tan sólo un sueño hermoso.

Después de todo, sabía que tarde o temprano, un día despertaría y no estaría más aquí. Debería hacerme valiente, fuerte y seguir en este hostil mundo sola, otra vez. Como siempre.

Una voz razonable irrumpió en mi mente, haciendo que sentara cabeza y no volviera a perder la esperanza. Mis sentimientos estaban atados en un ramo de flores. Bonitas rosas carmesíes juntas, pero sin asfixiarse, en un fresco bello florero de agua, que me mantenía viva unos minutos más.

 _"Los milagros no son gratuitos. Cuando deseas por esperanza se crea un equivalente de desesperación."_

Por ese motivo... Aprovecharía este milagro hasta el momento que se agotara y tuviera que decirle adiós para siempre.


End file.
